Malogenic alpha-amylase (glucan 1,4-α-maltohydrolase, E.C. 3.2.1.133) is able to hydrolyze amylose and amylopectin to maltose in the alpha-configuration, and is also able to hydrolyze maltotriose as well as cyclodextrin.
A maltogenic alpha-amylase from Bacillus (EP 120 693) is commercially available under the trade name Novamyl® (product of Novo Nordisk A/S, Denmark) and is widely used in the baking industry as an anti-staling agent due to its ability to reduce retrogradation of starch (WO 91/04669). Itis most active at 6070° C. (Christophersen, C., et al., 1997, Starch, vol. 50, No. 1, 39-45).
Novamyl® shares several characteristics with cyclodextrin glucanotransferases (CGTases), including sequence homology (Henrissat B., Bairoch A. 1996) and formation of transglycosylation products (Christophersen, C., et al., 1997, Starch, vol. 50, No. 1, 39-45). Cyclomaltodextrin glucanotransferase (E.C. 2.4.1.19), also designated cyclodextrin glucanotransferase or cyclodextrin glycosyltransferase, abbreviated herein as CGTase, catalyses the conversion of starch and similar substrates into cyclomaltodextrins via an intramolecular transglycosylation reaction, thereby forming cyclomaltodextrins (or CD) of various sizes.
CGTases are widely distributed and from several different bacterial sources, including Bacillus, Brevibacterium, Clostridium, Corynebactedum, Klebsiella, Micrococcus, Thermoanaerobacter and Thermoanaerobacterium have been extensively described in the literature. A CGTase produced by Thermoanaerobacter sp. has been reported in Norman B E, Jørgensen S T; Dengun Kaaaku 1992 39 99-106, and WO 89/03421, and the amino acid sequence has been disclosed in WO 96/33267. The sequence of CGTases from Thermoanaembacterium thermosulfurigenes and from Bacillus circulansis available on the Internet (SCOP or PDF home pages) as pdf file 1CIU, and the sequence of a CGTase from B. circulans is available as pdf file 1 CDG.
Tachibana, Y., Journal of Fermentation and Bioengineering, 83 (6), 540-548 (1997) describes the cloning and expression of a CGTase. Variants of CGTases have been described by Kim, Y. H., Biochemistry and Molecular Biology International, 41 (2), 227-234 (1997); Sin K-A, Journal of Biotechnology, 32 (3), 283-288 (1994); D Penninga, Biochemistry, 34 (10), 3368-3376 (1995); and WO 96/33267. Recently, the tertiary structure of several CGTases have been reported. Hofman et al. [Hofman B E, Bender H, Schultz G E; J. Mol. Biol. 1989 209 793800] and Klein & Schulz [Klein C, Schulz G E; J. Mol. Biol. 1991 217 737-750] report the tertiary structure of a CGTase derived from Bacillus circulans Strain 8, Kubota et al. [Kubota M, Matsuura Y, Sakai S and Katsube Y; Denpun Kagaku 1991 38 141-146] report the tertiary structure of a CGTase derived from Bacillus stearothermophilus TC-91, Lawson et al. [Lawson C L, van Montfort R, Strokopytov B, Rozeboom H J, Kalk K H, de Vries G E, Penninga D, Dijikhuizen L, and Dijkstra B W. J. Mol. Biol. 1994 236 590-600] report the tertiary structure of a CGTase derived from Bacillus circulans Strain 25.1, Strokopytov et al [Strokopytov B, Penninga D, Rozeboom H J; Kalk K H, Dijkhuizen: L and Dijkstra B W; Biochemistry 1995 34 2234-2240] report the tertiary structure of a CGTase derived from Bacillus circulans Strain 251, which CGTase has been complexed with acarbose, an effective CGTase inhibitor, and Knegtel et al. [Knegtel R M A, Wind R D, Rozeboom H J, Kalk K H, Buitelaar R M, Dijkuizen L and Dijkstra B W, J. Mol. Biol. 1996 256 611-622] report the tertiary structure of a CGTase derived from Thermoanaerobacterium thermosulfurigenes. 